elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Trainer Quests
Master trainer quests are quests that involve the Hero mastering a skill. Mastery of a skill occurs once it reaches the maximum level (100). The option to raise that skill through training sessions with experts unlocks once that skill reaches level 70 and specific favors are performed. These master trainers are spread across Cyrodiil, in the wilderness and in cities. Acrobatics The master of acrobatics is a Nord named Torbern. He resides at Aerin's Camp, one of the few non-hostile camps in Cyrodiil. It is located in the northern foothills of the Valus Mountains, to the north of Cheydinhal. Ask for training to receive it. *Upon becoming a master, this text appears: You have become a Master of Acrobatics. You gain the Water Jump ability. Jump just as you touch the water, and you can jump again as if it were a solid surface. Miss your timing... and fall into the water. With practice, you can jump several times in a row all the way across a body of water." Alchemy The master of alchemy is a Altmer named Sinderion, who works out of the cellar of Skingrad's West Weald Inn. He is not interested in training, unless two bottles of rare wine are retrieved -- a bottle of Tamika Vintage 399 and one of Surilie Brothers Vintage 399. These wines can be found at Castle Cheydinhal, in some Mages Guild headquarters, in the wine cabinet in the Captain's Cabin in the Marie Elena in the Imperial City, (random spawns), or they can be found for sale in potion shops. *Upon becoming a master, this text appears: Your stained fingers attest to your diligence in mixing potions and learning their secrets. You are now a Master of Alchemy. Normally it takes two or more ingredients to make a potion. As a master Alchemist, you can create a potion from a single ingredient. Alteration The master of alteration is an Argonian mage named Tooth in the Sea, who lives on the Niben Bay coast north of Bravil. From a little after 6 a.m. to about 6 p.m., he is at the bottom of Niben Bay at a spot northeast of the mine. Approach him about "Training" before 1 p.m., and he asks for a display of the water breathing spell, unless the hero is an Argonian. The spell, (water breathing potions or an enchanted item of apparel will do), must be cast continuously for three hours. After the task is completed, he initiates dialogue with a congratulatory message and offers training. *Upon becoming a master, this text appears: You have unlocked more arcane secrets of Altering the fabric of reality. You can now cast Master level Alteration spells. Armorer The master of Armorer is an Argonian named Gin-Wulm, who lives in the Imperial City, and can be found wandering the Market and Elven Gardens districts of the Imperial City. Upon approaching him for training, he asks the question, "What does the name Hazadir mean to you?", and unless the book The Armorer's Challenge reply with, "He won the Armorer's challenge" to unlock him as a trainer. The book must be read in order to receive the correct answer. A copy can be found at First Edition in the Market District of the Imperial City, another is on top of a bookshelf on the second floor of the Cheydinhal Fighters Guild. *Upon becoming a master, this text appears: Long days and nights at the forge make you strong and tough. You are now a Master Armorer. A Master Armorer does not wear out repair hammers while repairing weapons and armor. One repair hammer lasts you a lifetime. Athletics The master of Athletics is an Imperial woman named Rusia Bradus. She lives next to the Abandoned House in the city of Anvil. Discover 30 locations in Cyrodiil to receive master level training. Map locations such as caves, forts, Ayleid Ruins, etc. are acceptable locations. *Upon becoming a master, this text appears: Why walk when you can run' has always been your motto. Now the miles of running and hours of swimming have paid off. You are a Master of Athletics. Running never reduces your rate of fatigue regeneration. Blade The master of blade is an Imperial named Alix Lencolia, who has stopped at the Faregyl Inn on his way south. To gain training, the fame or infamy attribute must be at 20 or more. Fame and infamy are aquired by completing quests. Good deeds incur fame, malicious or dishonest deeds incur infamy. *Upon becoming a master, this text appears: The cuts and nicks from long practice sessions with all manner of blades has its benefits. You are now a Master with Blade weapons. Your Rushing power attack now has a chance to paralyze your opponent. Press and hold Attack while moving forward to use this power attack. Block The master of Block is a Wood elf woman named Andragil. She lives in the city of Bravil above the house of Dro'shanji. Take a 45-second long beating from her to receive training. A strong shield is required, otherwise it will break. A nimble hero can keep the table between her and themselves, so she cannot land attacks. *Upon becoming a master, this text appears: The truly skillful fighter learns to block with shield and weapon. Diligent practice has made you a Master of Blocking. Blocking with a shield now has a chance to disarm your opponent. Blunt The master of Blunt is an Imperial woman named Irene Metrick. Kill 50 people to receive training. Explore some Marauder or Bandit caves to quickly boost the total. Completing quests for the Mages Guild requires killing Necromancers and vampires, and can easily boost it as well. To view the kill count, open the Character Menu and view the last screen on the right. *Upon becoming a master, this text appears: You have lumps and bruises from long practice sessions with all kinds of maces and axes. You are now a Master with Blunt weapons. Your Rushing power attack now has a chance to paralyze your opponent. Press and hold Attack while moving forward to use this power attack. Conjuration The master of Conjuration is a Dunmer named Olyn Seran. He resides at the Shrine of Molag Bal, which is located in the Great Forest to the west of the Imperial City. Summon a Faded Wraith before him to unlock him as a trainer. The spell require a level 75 Conjuration skill to perform and has a base Magicka cost of 87. The spell can be purchased from Gaspar Stegine at the Arcane University or from Athragar at the Chorrol Mages Guild. *Upon becoming a master, this text appears: Through steady practice you have discovered more creatures to summon from the planes of Oblivion. You are now a Master of Conjuration magic and can cast Master level Conjuration spells. Destruction The master of Destruction is a Dunmer named Bralsa Andaren. She resides at a home-made camp at the Wayshrine of Kynareth, to the west of Weatherleah estate in the Imperial Reserve, and she has been honing her Destruction skills by killing off the wildlife in the area (she is a bit of a nut). Collect and bring 20 bear pelts to her to get training. There are a couple of ways to collect bear pelts: heroes over level 7 can purchase bear pelts from general stores for 30 each. Bears drop them when killed, but they are much more difficult to locate. *Upon becoming a master, this text appears: Fire, frost and lightning have flowed from your fingertips. You are now a Master of Destruction magic and can cast Master level Destruction spells. Hand-to-Hand The master of Hand-to-Hand is an Imperial named Helvius Cecia. Cecia resides in a house in the city of Bruma. Battle Cecia for 30 seconds and reduce his Health to about 40 percent, (he says it will prevent him from getting "bored"). Once he has had enough, he ends the session and offers training. *Upon becoming a master, this text appears: At long last you are a Master of Hand to Hand combat. You now have the Rushing power attack, which has a chance to paralyze your opponent. Press and hold Attack while moving forward to use this power attack. Blocking has a chance to disarm your opponent. Heavy Armor Pranal, located at the Roxey Inn, just north of the Imperial City along the Red Road. The Inn can be found directly north of the "second i" in Imperial City on the map and directly south of the "H" in "The Heartlands". To unlock master level training in Heavy Armor, take the 50 from Pranal and purchase four silver glasses and a pitcher. Then, deliver them to Malene. Associates of the Mages Guild can easily acquire these items from any guild hall's pantry or dining room without paying. Illusion Martina Floria is the master Illusion trainer. She can be found at the Arcane University's Chironasium. Floria wants 10 Welkynd Stones before she trains. These aquamarine lava lamps can be found almost exclusively in Ayleid Ruins -- but not always in sufficient numbers to fulfill Floria's demands in one trip. The stones are most plentiful in the necromancer lair, Wendelbek, between the northern headwaters of the Panther River, where 58 are spread out over four levels. Light Armor Speak with J'Bari, who shares a house in south-central Leyawiin with midlevel Acrobatics trainer Tsrava. J'Bari wants a new Elven Cuirass. For heroes under level 15 (where Elven Armor starts to make an appearance) take one from Azani Blackheart in the Fighters Guild quest of the same name. Otherwise, Elven Cuirasses can be purchased from most armor vendors. Marksman Acquire a disposition of 80 or higher with a Marksman trainer. The trainer directs the trainee to Alawen at Troll Candle Camp east of Anvil. It's hard to find Alawen and hard to talk to her in the camp during the day, as she's probably off hunting. Visit her between 10pm and 4am where she should be sleeping. Make sure to visit her with an Elven bow, otherwise she does not offer training. The bow is her price for training. Mercantile Palonirya, proprietor of Divine Elegance in the Imperial City, offers training if the hero's wallet contains at least 10,000 . Mysticism Once the Mysticism skill level reaches 70, trainers direct the hero toward Dagail of the Leyawiin Mages Guild. Close three Oblivion Gates and she provides master training. This quest can easily be completed during Allies for Bruma in the main quest. Restoration Trainers refer to Oleta at the Chapel of Akatosh for master level training in Restoration. Unfortunately, the chapel has been partly destroyed by the daedra who have invaded Kvatch. Rescue the inhabitants, including Martin Septim, allows her to teach master level Restoration. The quest in the main storyline, "Find the Heir", must be completed to active Oleta's training. Security J'baana, a Khajiit that is "imprisoned" in the Imperial City, is the master level Security trainer. Fetch and deliver a note for S'krivva. After, he becomes a master level trainer. J'banna may be found dead, in prison, or battling the guards. Sneak Marana Rian is the master level Sneak trainer. She has a house in the Temple District and sometimes eats at the The All-Saints Inn in the same area. A patron at The Fo'c's'le recommends her as a trainer. To unlock her as a trainer, pickpocketing a coin from her. After, she only trains at night, walking around the Imperial City Arboretum around midnight. Speechcraft Tandilwe is the master Speechcraft trainer. During the day, she can be found in the Temple of the One in the Temple District. She offers training after one beggar in each city is spoken to, with the exclusion of Kvatch. Category:Oblivion: Quests Category:Oblivion: Master Trainer Quests